


Cabin Fever You Can't Sweat Out

by Jade_R



Category: Aryxonah Zuko, Drew Woolnough - Fandom, Fearless Vampire Killers (Band), Laurence Beveridge - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Dead People, Gore, Kidnapping, Pain, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_R/pseuds/Jade_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~TRIGGER WARNING~<br/>A little graphic, but not too many details (maybe...). Aryxonah is kidnapped and this is what happens. Will Laurence save her in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever You Can't Sweat Out

**Author's Note:**

> ~TRIGGER WARNING~  
> Again, I'm so sorry...I have these nightmares and I can't get them out of my head sometimes, but writing them down helps sometimes, and sometimes they turn into good stories...please leave comments and kudos to let me know what you think!!!

Ary wakes slowly from her drug-induced haze. The first thing she is aware of is the smell. A putrid smell of wet wood, piss, and...something metalic...blood? She slowly creaks her eyes open to peer around the dark room. She wished she hadn't. On the walls hang all manor of medical tools and archaic instruments of torture. She moves her head on her thin pillow to look up at her hands shackled above her head, "ah..." she tries to move and her wrists are punctured by tiny thorns in the handcuffs. She looks down her blanket-clad body to her also chained feet, "shit...ohgod..." The drugs are wearing off now and she's starting to realize she's in deep shit, "Laurence...?" she whispers weakly, knowing she'll probably never see him again. Her heart aches. She can accept the pain she's probably going to go through before her eminent death, but she can't accept leaving Laurence this way. He'd think she just left him. He'd get depressed again. Gritting her teeth, Ary groans quietly as she strains against the cuffs, etching her wrists with shallow cuts from the thorns. She cries out just a little when she can't break free.  
There's a sound from a door on one side of the room- the only opening in the room besides what looks like a chimney. Ary's heart races and she can't tear her eyes away from the door. With a great noise, the door is pushed open to reveal...a Reaper? He's dressed all in black with a Grim Reaper mask. No skin is visible except his eyelids, which are covered in a thick red makeup, "Ah, you're awake. I see you like my bracelets..." Ary stares wide-eyed at him and a soft whimper escapes her mouth.  
He raises an eyebrow, "now, don't worry! I'll keep you alive for a while...shall we have a little fun?" Ary squirms away as he comes closer. One of his gloves has knives for nails and he drags it slowly down her leg, pressing just hard enough to draw blood. Ary cries out. The man smiles, "hm. Low pain tolerance. You're not going to last long at this rate...you need motivation!" Ary's eyes widen in horror as he pulls her phone from his robe. "Shall we ring a friend? How about...Laurence? He's the last contact you texted...and seems to be your boyfriend...he should motivate you..." the man covers the camera and presses the video call button. A few seconds later Laurence's face appears on the screen, "Hey, Ary! I was starting to worry a little when you didn't text me back. Hey, is something wrong? I can't see you. Hello?" The man watches Ary. Ary is frozen, tears streaming down her face. She chokes out a soft, "Laur! Laur, help!" Laurence's smile fades and his face pales, "Aryxonah, where are you? What's going on?" The man uncovers the camera. Laurence gasps, "Where's Ary?" The man turns the camera so Laurence can see the crying, trembling girl on the bed. "ARY!" Laurence grips his phone tight, fear holding his heart in an ice-cold grip. The man turns the camera back to himself, "you're going to keep her alive. I'll call back when she can't take anymore." "WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE ARE YOU? ARY I'LL SA-" The man cuts the call with a quick click of a button and puts the phone away before turning to Ary, "oh, save your tears, Dear. You'll need them later..."  
A few hours later, Ary is throwing up again. She's hyperventilating and bleeding from many new wounds, not all of which were caused by knives. The man sighs and stands again, pulling his robe shut again and taking out Ary's phone. He unblocks the contact and hits dial on Laurence's number for another video call. He answers as soon as it rings, "ARY??? GOD, SHOW ME ARY!" Laurence cries out desperately when the man turns the camera to her. Ary has just finished puking when she turns to the screen, "L-Laur...?" Her voice is strained and hoarse from screaming and puking. Laurence begins to cry, "Baby, I'm sorry! I'm doing all I can, Baby, don't give up, I'm coming!" The man gives a cruel chuckle, "You'll never find her..." Ary's eyes well with tears again and she struggles to reach for the phone, "Laur!" The man hangs up before more can be said. Laurence sits in the police station clutching his phone to his chest as he cries, "Oh, Ary...Ary...!!!" A blond policeman moves beside Laurence and tries to comfort him, "We're doing everything we can...every call gets us a little closer to pin-pointing where she is...just keep answering and keep telling her it's going to be okay. We're going to find her, Laurence." Laurence nods, but he can't stop crying. He rocks the phone back and forth against his chest like he'd rock Ary when she'd have a nightmare.  
Ary trembles as the man looks at all the tools on the walls. He'd barely used any and she'd already had more than she could take, "p-please..." she whispers. The man turns to her, "didn't you hear your Laurence? He's coming, so keep living!" He chuckles again and turns back to the walls, talking to himself, "ah. This one makes good incisions, but I don't really need more teeth..." Art feels sick again but there's nothing left to come up, so she's left dry-heaving and panting weakly. He selects another tool and turns back to her, "this one is used for abortions! I bet it could do other things, too..." Ary squirms away weakly, "n-no! Please, no..." he gets closer and she cries out as the metal touches her. The pain gets to be too much and she blacks out.  
A couple of hours later, she wakes again. She hurts all over, but especially her stomach and below, "o-oh...G-God...help me..." she says with barely a whisper. The man is gone, but his blood-covered tools lay neatly on a table by her bed. She bites her lip and hesitantly looks down. When she sees herself, she vomits again to the side, caughing hard when it subsides. She looks over to the table again. Her phone is there! It's sitting up so the camera is on her, as if he'd done it on purpose. She doesn't care. With a weak, barely audible voice she says as loud as she can, "Siri, video call Laurence!" The phone does as she says and Laurence answers quickly, "Ary! Love, I'm coming, I promise! Where is he? Where are you? Are you okay?" Ary smiles weakly at him, "Laur..." then the panic comes back, "Laur, I don't know where we are...I'm not...I'm don't think...Laur, I love you..." Laurence's heart shatters and he cries again, "Ary, I love you too. Please, Baby, don't give up...I'll save you, I promise." Ary nods just a little, "I...I'm trying...it...he...it hurts so bad, Laur..." she bursts into tears again. "I know, I'm coming! Aryxonah, I will save you. I'm coming!" Laurence hears the door open and knows he's back. He's saying a last, "I love you" when the man clicks the phone off. Ary is now crying uncontrollably and trembling hard, "I...j-just...want to...to see him again...p-please...?" The man holds up a rounded tool much like an ice cream scoop, "no, I don't think you will..."  
Laurence's car speeds down the road getting closer to the pin-pointed location the police had found. The police had called for reinforcements, but Laurence couldn't wait. Not when he knew Ary was being tortured. He'd save her! He had to...  
An hour after that call, the man puts his tool down again. He's glad he changed his mind about taking her eyes out. He liked watching them widen in fear and pain when his fingers bit into her. His only problem now was choosing what to use next! Maybe some bleach poured into those wounds...? No, he'd save that for when she was about to die anyway. She still had a few hours left if he kept up like this. Man, that Laurence fellow sure was pissed...  
Ary lays knocked out again. She's dreaming. Laurence is there and he's come to save her. The masked man lays dead on the floor, dead by his own hands when he'd seen Laurence bust down the door. Laurence scoops her up into his arms as her bonds melt away. All of her injuries heal and he kisses her. When she openes her eyes again, they're in a beautiful field of lavender and they're both safe, bad memories forgotten forever.  
Ary wakes with a loud gasp, then wishes she'd never woken up. That had been the perfect dream to send her into eternal sleep. The man sits waiting in a chair by the bed, "wakey wakey chickadee! Ready for some more fun?" Ary dry-heaves some and begs him to let her go, "I...please...j-just let me go...please...?" The man laughs at her, "You'll go soon! Would you like something to drink?" He holds a glass out to her, but she can smell the bleach. She's tempted to take it, but she couldn't so that to Laurence, "n-no..." The man laughs with glee, "stronger than I thought! Alright, then! Pick a tool..." Ary's eyes widen, "w-what? No!" The man's eyes harden and he grabs Ary by her hair, "pick a fucking tool or I'll blow your head off right now!" Ary cries out in pain again and looks around for anything that she might survive, "t-the whip! The whip..." She draws in a few uneven, shakey breaths when he lets go of her hair and goes to retrieve the whip, "hmm...I can do wonders with this..." Ary gulps and trembles. Had she made the wrong choice? She closes her eyes as he raises the whip high above his head.  
Laurence slams his car to a stop and leaps out, rushing to break the door down. He pushes into the crowded kitchen. A human arm lays on the table and he prays to God it isn't Ary's. Gagging, he pushes through to the next room. It's a bathroom. Half of another body is laid out in a tub of ice. One eyelid gives a faint flutter and Laurence jumps back in disgust and horror. He's got to find her! Just then, another scream breaks through the night, "ARY!!!" Laurence takes off at a run towards the screaming.  
Ary can't see. Her vision is spotted black and red. Horrible claws rake through her soul and she can't breath. Suddenly, the new pain stops coming. She gasps in breaths. She hears scuffling and fists hitting flesh, and grunts. Something heavy falls to the floor, then gentle fingers brush hair from her face. At first she flinches away, then she hears his voice, "Ary...?" His voice is soft and broken. She tries to look at him, but still can't see well, "L-Laur...Laurence...?" Laurence sighs in relief and kisses her softly, "oh, Ary, I'm here! I'm here..." he looks for a key for the cuffs, "Baby, do you know where the key is...?" "Robe...h-his robe..." Laurence quickly goes over to the body and digs through the pockets of his robe. He retrieves the key and Ary's phone. He unlocks her chains and carefully pulls her into his arms. Ary's body is limp in his arms, but she's breathing. He's made it to her. He's going to protect her, "I love you..." Ary's eyes roll a little when she tries to look up at him, but she finally is able to focus on him, "I love you, Laur..." Then Ary faints as the cops and medics arrive. Laurence stays with her as they patch her up and preform emergency surgery to save her. He won't let go of her hand except to let then reset her broken fingers. He watches over her through her whole stay at the hospital.  
A month and a half later, Ary is allowed to go home. Laurence helps her out of the car and back into her wheelchair. She sighs softly when she sees their house. She'd thought she'd never see it again. They go inside.  
Once she's fully healed, one day while Laurence is at work, Ary goes into the nursery. She packs up all the baby stuff they'd never be able to use now. She cries for all of the memories that could never happen now. When she's finished, she calls Laurence with shaking hands, "Laur, when are you coming home...?" "Soon, Love. I'll come now if you need me." Ary sighs softly, "I...I'm okay...I'm just...I packed it up, Laur. I packed it all up!" She bursts into tears and falls to the floor, phone falling from her hand.  
When he gets there, Laurence pulls her into his arms and rocks her, smoothing her hair as his own tears fall into her hair, "it's okay...It's okay...I'm here...you're safe..." Ary slowly calms down in Laurence's arms, "I...I'm sorry..." "Don't be, Love. It's okay...I...I have a surprise for you...but we have to drive a little..." Ary looks up at Laurence, "o-okay..." Laurence helps her up, helps her clean up a little, then they get in the car and he drives her a long way to an orphanage. When she sees where they are her eyes light up and she turns to Laurence with hope in her eyes, "...Laur...?" "Yes, Ary, we are." Ary makes a sound and hugs Laurence tight. He smiles a little and hugs her close, thinking for the millionth time how grateful he is to have her back. They walk in together to find the missing piece of their hearts.  
                      .THE END.


End file.
